1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to commode apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved commode cover wherein the same is arranged to afford covering and camouflage of a commode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commodes, and particularly commodes of older construction, are accommodated by the instant invention to provide for an attractive cover structure having a removal cushion for access to the commode and camouflage of the commode during periods of non-use. Commode covers of the prior art have heretofore not addressed the camouflaging of the entire commode structure, such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,575 to Blair providing for a covering of the commode seat alone as is further the case of the Tissot, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,889.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved commode cover as set forth by the instant invention which addresses the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for the camouflage of existing commode structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.